The Lerner School for Gifted Children
by LupsandTnks
Summary: Set after Final Warning. The flock are at school starting new lives for 3 years. Thier own lives. What will it take for the flock to reunite? because thier expirations may be closer than they think. Time to save the world Again. FangXMax IggyXand who?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: I'm really broadening my horizons lately. Usually it's just Twilight that I write for. But, I recently wrote a story for 'just listen' and I've had this idea for Maximum Ride ever since I finished reading the last book-- and before it actually. So if you want to read this, go ahead. If you have any questions, at all, just ask. Review please. I'm not going to be anticipating many reviews in this section because there are not as many stories as say for Twilight or Harry Potter. But this idea has been with me for a LONG time. So here it is!**

**Chapter One**

A lot can happen in the period of three years. You can change physically to the point of unrecognition—not that I was unrecognizable, just cleaned up a bit. School can totally change you, for the better of course. I learned so much in the past three years that knowledge sometimes just seeped out of my ears. Seriously. I feel like an entirely different person now than I was when I was fourteen. I am happy, but it's not the happiest I have ever been. No. But I'm living.

_The day everything changed…_

Storm clouds hinted towards a hurricane from outside the windows. I only took a short glance before letting my attention fall on the large television screens on the far wall. Angel held her small fingers in my hand tightly, I would never let go of her. They could never take her away from me. I looked at Nudge as she stood beside me, her back straight. She was so brave, I wanted to cry. Iggy and the Gasman were behind us, leaning awkwardly against the conference tables. Fang was, well Fang was off on his own. As usual, his face blank of all emotion, just staring at the Uber- Director. As ugly as he was.

I had no idea what would happen next, but you do. So I am going to skip all the tiny details and tell you the stuff you don't now. Good enough?

Hurricane breaks the windows… yada yada yada. We get away, the Uber-Ugly Director dies (I killed him) and his little accomplice aka Gozen went buh-bye as well.

Okay, let's slip ahead to the part where we're sitting in the room talking about global warming. Oh, I just love conferences. It's the best part of my job. My job being Liaison of the Protection of Global Awareness. Something to do with making sure people know what is happening to this planet and all it's lovely creatures. Yea, everyone world wide knew who I was, my name, where I grew up, what special _ahem_ powers I have.

You know how we found out that Fang could blend into his surroundings, Iggy could see large white objects, and Nudge could manipulate technology? Well, I didn't get a power. Something special of my own. The Voice doesn't count. No. I learned what my power was. Maybe a little to late. I'm just going to say that it has something to do with those headaches I kept getting. I get fewer of them now, but when I do, they are bad. One time I was out for five hours. I woke up -- in desperate need of some aspirin – and knowing exactly where the United States wanted to invade. And I was there to stop it. Alone.

Yup.

You see, the six of us kind of had a falling out just after we started school at the Lerner School for Gifted Children. We didn't like hate each other, no we talked and stuff. It's just that everyone met new people, new friends that they could start over with. It just worked. There were no questions asked. It just happened.

This all happened before the six of us found out we had an entirely new power. We could actually make our wings kind of… retract into our backs. It's weird, but Iggy found out one day that if he focused enough, he could almost shift so that his wings disappeared. I told him that it was impossible, but I looked and they were gone, only showing a faint shadow beneath the skin of his back. It took a lot of practice, believe me. And it hurts like hell, but I actually feel remotely normal when we do it. I mean I usually leave them out at school, because it gets uncomfortable after a while, but when I'm out in public. I kind of like to blend it. It's unlikely, being on TV all the time and everything, but still. People tend to leave me alone. I mean everyone.

_My life in the twelfth grade…_

I walked up the front steps and into the house. Dropping my bag on the floor, I took a deep breath while I kicked off my shoes. I sensed someone behind me. I turned my head, pulling out the earphones of my IPod.

"What?" I asked. Ella let out a frustrated breath.

"I said, do you want to go shopping at the M-A-L-L with me?"I smiled at her. She crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"Yea, I wanna come!" Angel said, walking in behind me and throwing her bag down beside mine. "And I know you didn't invite me. I'm comin' anyway." She smiled, obviously reading Ella's mind.

"Fine. But we're not going into any toy shops." Ella said back, turning up her nose playfully.

"And no mind games with anyone. Got it?" I added. Angel stuck her tongue out at me. "Just let us go change out of our uniforms."

Half an hour later the three of us were walking down the corridor of the local mall. There were kids everywhere. School was out all over town, and the mall was kind of _the _place to be. And I really liked being where I would be seen. I think I liked the attention. Note to self: note the tragic downfall. I was actually lucky to have a lot of friends at school. I was president of the council, and captain of the rugby team, and the pep squad. Yea, this is everything that I wanted growing up. It also turns out that I have a voice. Not the one in my head, but an actual musical one! Ya. I learned how to play the guitar and the piano. It was like I already knew how, because it didn't take long.

Angel had her hand in mine, the other holding a bag from Toys-R-Us. Okay, she is really cute when she pouts.

"Hey, Max." A group of girls from the pep squad said as we walked by.

"Hey Trish, Allie." I grinned at them. Trish was a telekinesis and Allie was one of the experiments from the Institute, she had the nose of a kitten. But it actually suited her. It wasn't like the exact nose. It just kind of resembled it. She also figured out that she could shift most of her cat like traits into herself, making her look more human than she was.

"Time for beauty products." Ella chimed and we were both smiling as we turned into the small boutique. I had grabbed a basket and pretty well grabbed fifty bucks worth of beauty makers. I wasn't as beautiful as people said I was. So, I relied products to keep me going. Ella had only spent 13 dollars; she was ahead of me at the till. Angel came up beside me. I looked down at her hands, carrying another stuffed animal she found in the gift aisle. I tilted my head to the side. She curled her bottom lip.

"Fine." I moaned. She giggled and dropped it on the counter. I started placing the products on it as well, when I heard her voice behind me. Megan Tierce. Girl I hated more than anything. She absolutely worshipped me. It got on my nerves, because I knew she was shitting herself. She couldn't love anyone but her shoes. I cringed inwardly when she said my name.

"Hi, Max!" Her sweet voice echoed in my veins. Angel squeezed my hand and I turned around.

"Hi, Megan." I smiled, knowing it was fake. So did Fang. He could always read my mind. I glanced at him for the splitest of seconds. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Meanwhile, Elle had unpacked my basket.

"Max… pay…" She said. I turned around, handing my charge card to the young guy at the cash register. He took it with a smile.

"Having a slumber party?" He asked, his blonde hair gelled back. It suited him.

"Pish Posh." I laughed. "This is all for me."

"Ahh." He said, blushing. I tapped my fingers on the counter. Elle nudged my side. I looked at her and she winked, before opening her mouth.

"Noo." I whispered. She just smiled.

"So. What's your name?" She asked the cashier.

"Jake."

"Hi. Jake. So, you wanna come to this party that Max is having at her house on Saturday?"

"I don't know. Probably not." He gave me my card back. I picked up my bag.

"I'm Max." I breathed, giving him a grin and the turn of the head.

"Well, in that case, give me your phone number, and I'll see what I can do." He winked. I laughed, then I became aware again of who was behind me. I blushed, and Jake obviously thought it was because of him. I wrote my name and number on the back of an old receipt.

"Call me before the party, maybe we can hang out."

"Awesome." I grabbed Angels hand again.

"Bye Fang." She waved.

"Bye." His voice struck me. I wanted to turn around, but I didn't. I kept walking. Not before I was out of earshot and heard Megan say.

"Baby? What ticked you off? I thought you were in a good mood."

"I am."

"No, you're not… you're.." And then I shut them out, I didn't want to hear anything else.

"So, who wants ice cream?" I asked. Angel jumped and led the way to Laura Secord, already pushing her nose up against the showcase. I smiled, like I always did when Angel acted like Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: 5 reviews. I'm excited. I want more pouts ******** If you read Twilight, check out my other stories. And if you have read 'Just Listen' by Sarah Dessen… go look at my profile. Okay…. Chapter 2!**

**CHAPTER 2**

My living conditions go as follows. Me. Ella. Mom. Angel. And of course Total – who is bigger now, and an even bigger pain in the A.S.S. Okay, now that I've got that through and ended, it's a big house. Not HUGE for say, but it's got it's charm. My room is upstairs, overlooking the front yard. Angel's room is beside mine. It's pretty homey. It's been home for years now.

Wondering where Gazzy is? So do I. The new 'teaching staff' at the school believed that it would be best if we were split up. As far as I know, no one complained. I guess they wanted it like such. I remember the last words that I exchanged with Fang. Remember him?

We had been separated already. I saw him at school the next day, our first day. I was completely and utterly lost, which is a first for me. It was almost lunch before I realized I had no classes with him. I don't know what did it, but I didn't go to the lunch area. I went outside and sat near the stone wall at the back of the school yard. I brought my lunch with me that day. My mom had made it for me special. It was hot out, the sun was bright, and so I noticed right away when a shadow loomed above me. I pulled out my earphones and looked up at him. He was right there, looking down at me.

"Hey." I said, taking a bite out of my sandwich. Fang just nodded and sat down in front of me, cross legged. He pulled out his own sandwich and started eating.

"You like it here?" He asked after a few moments.

"The idea of Nudge and the others having an entire different lunch period than us is the shits, and have you seen how many … of us.. there are? It's crazy."

"I know. It's kind of a global thing, though. I guess there are a lot of freaks out there." He shrugged his shoulder.

"We're not freaks Fang." I said, taking a swig of my coke.

"Sure." He lowered his gaze to his lap. I felt uncomfortable. I had to say something to ease the tension.

"Where's Iggy?" I asked. Fang didn't look up.

"Got in trouble, had to stay in." He murmured. I stifled a laugh.

"Only Iggy could do something like that. I'm going to guess that it involved firearms of some sorts?"

Fang just smiled. He lifted his gaze and met me dead on. Of course, like usual, my heart skipped a pace. I quickly averted my eyes to my lap. Fang let out a deep breath.

"So what now?" His voice was clear. I looked up.

"What now for what?" I knew what he meant. You and I.

"Us." He said. I thought for a second.

"We learn like everyone else." I played with my shoelace. He reached forward and grabbed my fingers.

"Max.."

"Please don't." I whispered. He let go of me. What was I doing? This was what I wanted. I needed Fang. Pretty soon he wouldn't be there anymore if I kept pushing him away. I shook my head and looked up.

"Fang –"

"Has left the building." Iggy said, sitting down beside me. I kept staring forward. Iggy reached out and touched my lunch. "_Feels_ good." Iggy said jokingly. I cleared my throat in acknowledgement. I could see him, Fang, walking through the students. Then he was gone.

When I found out, later, that I was getting a special little job with the government. I went and found the flock—one by one of course—to tell them the news. They were all proud of me, and told me to come get them if I ever needed any help. We were safe now; I would be okay on my own. I told Fang and Iggy at the same time. Iggy was proud, Fang didn't say anything. But he caught up with me later outside my locker.

"Conforming?" He said. I didn't look at him; I kept on rummaging through my locker.

"It's just something to do in my spare time…" I said.

"But you can make time for it right?" His voice sounded irritated. I looked at him and he just stared at me.

"Fang.."

"Please don't." He said with a mock frown, and then he turned around and left. I wanted to call him a jerk, but I couldn't because he wasn't.

That was the last time I talked to him. It affected me at first, but now it's like I'm frozen. I put on so many things just so that the emptiness that I felt when I didn't have my flock here with me. Otherwise it was torture for me. It still was. But I have Angel. And I see the other guys all the time. We barely talk though.

Nudge sat on the counter in the girl's bathroom, swinging her feet. At fourteen, she had sure bloomed into something beautiful. Max had always told her that she was going to be something.

"Make sure they don't touch you." Were the words Max had said to her on their first day of school. It made her smile when ever she thought of her family. Because that's what they were.

Lizzie came out of the stall and leaned her hips against the counter, washing her hands.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Uh huh. Does this have anything to do with Andrew making googly eyes at you in history?" Lizzie scratched her side. Then closed her eyes, when she looked in the mirror, her hair had grown an extra inch.

"Andrew is not the centre of everything." Nudge said. She always got ticked whenever someone brought him up.

"He's such a hottie. I'd go for him if he didn't want you."

"Nice." Nudge said. She stood up, glanced in the mirror for the slightest of seconds, and then made her way out of the bathroom.

"Hey Nudge! Wait up!" Lizzie said. When Nudge opened the door, someone was pushing it from the other side.

"Oh sorry. Hey Nudge." Max said, coming through the door and walking around her.

"Hey." Nudge said. She had a smile on her face at first, but it vanished at Max's ignorance.

"So are you going to go out with him or not?" Lizzie asked as they headed out the door.

"Not."

"Aww. Such a spoil." Lizzie said, shrugging her shoulders and fixing her purse. "Wanna skip?"

"Yup."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: It has been a few months, but hopefully you guys haven't forgotten about this story... If you like Twilight, do not hesitate going and checking out my other stories. :)**

**Chapter 3.**

I smiled ruefully as I leaned back against my pillows. I placed my hand on my stomach and closed my eyes.

"Well... What did he say?" Ella asked from where she was seated on my computer chair. I opened my eyes and looked at her, blushing slightly. I never blushed! Seriously, something was madly wrong with me. She looked at me with expection all over her face.

"He asked me out tomorrow, Wednesday, night." I said, looking at the ceiling. "Ja-ke." I turned his name into two syllables. The word felt good on my tongue.

"Awesome." Ella murmured. "Where are you going to go?"She stood up and started ruffling through my book case. I closed my eyes again.

"Pizza and a movie." I said. Ella snorted.

"That's original." She scoffed lightly. I smirked.

"He's good looking though, so it doesn't matter."

"Do you think he knows who you are?" She asked coming to stand at the foot of my bed. I shrugged my shoulders.

"No idea. And I'd rather not tell him. I'd like to be normal for a bit."

"But you're not normal, Max."

"Thanks for reminding me." I rolled over onto my stomach and stretch my wings back, letting them relax loosly. I had been keeping them tucked and invisible for more often now than ever before. I wanted to be normal now more than ever before as well.

...

School was its regular the next day. I was excited about later that night, and that was all I was able to think about as I walked to my locker.

"Hi, Max." Iggy was standing there waiting for me. he was wearing his dress shirt untucked, his tie loosly done as well. He was standing with his ear pointed towards me, but he had his head angled in a way so he could hear anything and everything going on around him.

"Hey, Ig. What's up?" I unlocked my locker and started shuffling through it. Iggy sighed.

"I've noticed things lately." He murmured after a moment. I grabbed the books I needed and slammed my locker closed. Iggy cringed slightly.

"Sorry." I said. "What have you noticed?"

"Ah.. nevermind." He shook his head and started to turn away.

"Wait, Igs." I said. I came towards him, reaching up to fix his tie. He relaxed when I placed my hand on his shoulder. "What's going on."He smiled slightly.

"I just had this crazy dream last night."

"And what was that?" I asked as I adjusted his shirt. A couple girls walked by and laughed behind their hands. I rolled my eyes, but Iggy scrunched his eyebrows and took a step back. I let my hand drop.

"It doesn't matter. I'll see you later okay?" He started to walk away. I caught up with him.

"How about we hang out tonight. Like old times." I said. "Unless you have something planned?" Iggy smiled.

"No. I didn't. Do you?"

"Nothing I can't get out of. So what do you say? We can get the whole group together." I tapped his arm so he would turn the corner. The bell ranf over our heads.

"Everyone. All six of us?"

"If everyone wants to.. sure." I smiled. He laughed.

"Okay."

"I'll see you later then." I said, tapping his arm again to let him know I was leaving.

"Yea." He answered.

...

By the time lunch had appeared, I was flustered to the bone. I texted Jake in class telling him that I wouldn't be able to go out with him tonight. He seemed okay with it. I told him I'd see him at my party for sure. Mom was going out to California for the weekend, meaning I had all authority over the house. Big mistake on her part. I don't think she would have cared either way. She tried to hard to please me. It was disgusting at times. When the bell rang for lunch, I stood up quickly and started piling all my things in my bag.

"Nice job today, Max." Isaac said as he passed, tapping my desk with his book. I looked up and smiled in thanks. He wasn't prepared I suppose, because he almost fell back into the desk behind him. His face went beat red.

"Thanks." I said, passing him and walking out the door. I let my wings flutter at him in goodbye.

When I walked into the cafeteria, I seeked out Trish and Allie almost immediatly. I grabbed my lunch tray quickly and slid into line behind them. The girl behind me huffed.

"You excited about tonight?" Allie asked, tilting her head towards me. I shook my head.

"I'm not going."

"You're not going?" Trish look as if she was going to faint. "Max, did you see that guy--"

"Yes. And he's still coming to my party, I just made other plans for tonight."

"Okay..." Allie said, grabbing a salade off the rack. She started to snicker. "Well, do your plans seem to involve Fang over there." She whispered.

"Maybe. Why?" I asked, hesitant.

"Because he's staring at you." She slid farther down the line. I glanced at Fang, and sure enough, he was staring. He didn't even look away when our eyes met. He had a chunk of his thick black hair hanging in his eyes. I was the first to look away.

"There's nothing going on is there?" Trish asked.

"'course not." I whispered. "Now just grab your food and move on." I said. They kept on snickering as we went and found our seat. Allie and Trish were on the pep squad with me, but they never would be caught dead on any sports team. They still saw Crissy as one of their friends though, even though she was on the rugby team with me. Crissy was already seated at the table when we approached. She smiled, not looking up from her book. Before I started eating, I glanced at Fang again. He wasn't staring at me anymore, but was in deep conversation with Iggy, his head was tilted towards him in thought. I saw Megan, also on the Pep Squad, prance into the room and land beside Fang. I turned before I saw anything that would ruin my lunch.

**Review PLease**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: Kaleb Nation said he's only read the first Maximum Ride book! I'm ALL aghast. He's the Twilight Guy in case you didn't know. He says the books aren't that interesting. We'll show him! Right? Right?**

**Chapter 4**

The rest of the day went by surprisingly quickly. It seemed as if hours were minutes. I didn't know if this was a good thing, or if it was my bad luck sneaking up again. Because I had no idea if Fang was going to be there tonight. I told myself repeatedly that I didn't want him there, but this was Fang. If course I would feel rejected if he didn't show up. At least for the Gasman and Angel.

I felt even worse when I watched, later that night, as Fang came down the stairs into my basement-- with her. Megan.

"Max, hey! I hope it's okay that I tagged along. Fang tried to talk me out of it, but I wouldn't take no for an answer. Would I, Fang?" She leaned into his side, a smile playing at her perfect lips. I wanted to puke. I swear, a little bit came up my throat. I swallowed and smiled back.

"Of course. Always room for one more!" And then I turned around and reclaimed my seat in my mom's plushy arm chair. I kept my eyes glued to Megan. I barely noticed as Angel, now a perfect ten year old, climbed up onto the armrest. I pulled my feet up under me. I would not catch Fang's eye. Iggy landed on the carpet below me, leaning his head back against my leg. I grabbed his ears lightly with my fingers and rubbed them. He moaned and relaxed even further.

"Max ordered pizza." Iggy said lazily.

"Meatlovers I hope." The Gasman came out of the washroom and walked straight to the television, turning on my play station. "You have really crappy games, I hope you know." He added.

"Thanks, Hun." I said. "I'll try to make my games _un-crappy _for next time." He turned around and smiled at me, his dimples part way covered by his blonde locks. He still looked like my Gasman-- Not the twelve year old in front of me.

"Good."

I smiled back and leaned forward, wrapping my arms around Iggy's neck. I cushioned my chin into his copper red hair. I reached up and touched his nose with my finger. I've been closer to Iggy over the past couple of years than anyone else. I guess being blind keeps your from forgetting what's important.

"I didn't ask her to come." Iggy murmured. I frowned but kissed the top of his head.

"I know, Ig. I'm totally okay with it." He scoffed, turning his cheek so it was against mine. I could feel the stubble from his past shave against my skin.

"Sure." He coughed. "I don't believe you, Max." I sighed and then kissed his cheek as well, and then I leaned back against the cushions. My hand still on Iggy's shoulder. I looked up at Fang and his friend. She was leaning against him, staring at the television as she ate from the popcorn on the table. Fang looked up into my eyes. I looked away.

"I'm just so glad to be hanging out with you guys. Thanks Max." Megan had a super smile on her face, I shuddered. All I could do was grin. I let my wings unfold slightly and fluttered them easily. "That's so cool. Fang never shows me his wings."

I looked at Fang, he was watching me, but I saw no expression on his face. It was blank. I sighed and closed my eyes, preparing for a hideous night.

…

The only light in the room came from the television. It flickered over the faces in the room as The Gasman and Angel battled on the play station, every so often groaning or standing up as if being on your feet gave you a better advantage over your opponent.

"Okay, it's my turn." Nudge complained, trying to steal the controller from Gazzy.

A couple pizza boxes lay open on the floor, greasing stains and tomato sauce is all that's left in them. It had to be almost eleven o'clock at night.

Iggy was asleep in the same place he had been all night, his face pressed up against my left leg. My right leg is splayed over the side of the armchair, by back in the corner of the opposite side. I was leaning my head against the cushions. I turned my head to see Megan asleep on one side of the sofa, fang lounged on the other side. I looked up into his eyes. He was staring at me. I had no idea how long that had been going on. His eyes were shadowed, dark, and I couldn't pick up on anything. Neither of us turned away this time. As we stared at each other, Fang lifted his soda to his mouth and took a long drag, wiping his perfect lips with the back of his hands. I wondered vaguely if he kissed Megan the way he used to kiss me, or did he kiss her more deeply? My heart lurched and I had to tear myself away. I needed air. Quietly I stood up and made my way to the stairs.

Once I got into the kitchen above, I looked around. I was glad my mom wasn't here, but I did miss her. I grabbed my jacket off a chair and walked out the front door and onto the street. I didn't turn around when I heard the door open and close behind me. I made my way down the deserted street, not one person was outside, but there were lights on in the homes that lit up the outside slightly.

I heard him as he approached and matched his step with mine.

"It was good of you to get everybody together tonight." Fang said lightly. I nodded and didn't say anything. "It was much needed-- but it could have been done sooner."

"Well, it didn't have to be me to make the first move."

"I guess." He said, looking up into the night. I sighed. "What?" He asked more abruptly.

"Hmm?" I murmured.

"What's wrong with you, Max?" He demanded.

"Plenty I can see… Too much." I added in a half whisper. I turned away. When I looked forward again, he was standing right in front of me. I had to freeze to stop myself from banging into him. I took a step back. His eyebrows furrowed.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

I almost laughed. "Really Fang? Do you have to ask?" I shook my head. "Did you really have to bring her here? This was supposed to be flock time, not bring the whore day." I tried to walk around him, but his arm grabbed out and pulled me back my the arm. I pulled my arm away. He dropped his hand and scrutinized my eyes, trying to read what I was thinking. My mind went blank with agitation.

"I'm sorry I had to put you through all that pain." He said sarcastically. "Megan, the _whore_, likes you, Max."

"She wasn't invited." I spat.

"I didn't invite her. She--"

"Wouldn't take 'no' for an answer? Yeah I heard. You better get back to her." I bit the inside of my mouth and nudged him over so I could pass him. His arm snaked around my waist this time, and he pulled my back up against his chest. "Let go of me."

"No." He said. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my cheek and my body tightened against my will. I cursed Fang for being so damn attractive. I sucked in a breath and pushed him away from me, tugging my way out of his grasp. I swung around and took two steps back. I was irritated now. He could read this. His arms were still slightly outstretched. "I need you to talk to me, Max."

"About?" I inquired. "Because I don't think there's anything else to say. I took another step back. Fangs eyes darkened further, his hair falling into eyes.

"Well, for starters. You haven't talked to me in years and now you act all jealous whenever I'm around Megan. I'm sorry Max, but that doesn't make any sense." I watched as his wings suddenly spread out, black against the sky. He reminded me of the angel of death with his long hair, pale skin, and sexy eyes. This time I cursed myself for such thoughts.

"I am not jealous." I whispered.

"Really? Could have fooled me." he tilted his head to the side. I frowned and turned around heading back up the street. "Max? Max--" He groaned. And I heard his wings contract and then he was in front of me again. He put his hands on my shoulders, they tightened as I tried to step away. "What's your problem, Max?"

"You are!" I all but shouted. "You and your ignorant head!

"My ignorant head?"

"Yes!"

"I rather thought you liked my head."

"I used to! Up until you decided to ignore me!" I was angry now-- which he knew of course.

"I ignored you!? There's a reason for that, Maximum."

"Really? Why don't you let it out, because I know you're good at that!" I pushed off from the ground and shot through the air. When I looked down he was behind me. "Just leave me along, Fang!" I shouted back at him, while at the same time revelling in the pleasure of finally letting the wind sweep through my feathers. I hadn't done this in a while and it felt good, the stretch of my back.

"No." Fang swept up from underneath me and grabbed my hands. I tried to ignore the feeling it sent through me. I reluctantly pulled them away.

"Yes, Fang." I choked. "You should get back. Megan's waiting."

"What do you hate about her, Max, tell me." He moved with me as I tried to fly away.

"She's not right for you!" I screamed. I turned my head away but he reached out and pulled my chin towards him. His face was right there.

"Who is right for me?" He demanded. I swept myself back away from him.

"Figure it out."

At that point I let my wings take one sweep. I took in the reaction on his face and the with a smug smile I flew away from him. He started to follow again. I sped up-- speeding through the air as fast as I ever could. Faster than any of my flock. I was out of his sight within seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I didn't expect Fang to be there when I walked into the front door around two in the morning, and I was correct in my assumption. He was gone, Megan was gone--thank God-- and Iggy and Gasman must have found a way home as well. I felt bad not being here to be the responsible Max and make sure they got home alright. I looked at the couch to see Nudge and Angel fast asleep. They looked serene and I missed them so much. I wished things could go back to the way they were before, but I didn't think that was ever possible to happen. It was too much, and these guys had moved on. Even I had. With a tug of my heart, I reached up and turned the light off, blindly finding my way to the empty armchair where I resumed my previous position.

…

The man wore a very expensive black suit with a navy blue dress shirt underneath. His wife had spent the morning packing him a lunch, ironing his clothing, and smoothing back his hair. To a passer-by he looked like a lawyer or a stock broker heading to a Thursday's day of work. He didn't even know himself what he was getting into. The tie he wore had airplanes on it, a gift from his youngest son.

The day was warm with a cool breeze that kept the sweat on the man's temple from coating his face. He breathed normally, his chest tight and his nerves wound up to extreme points. He would not confess to himself that he was afraid.

The world needed people like him. People who would do anything for their boss. There were many men like this in the United States, but this man had no idea who his boss was. It changed from day to day. Every Monday night he would get an inconspicuous email on his laptop giving him perfect and discreet directions of this week's responsibilities. They weren't random job's. They were all a pattern that not even this man could work out. But in the end it led to the big job. This was unknown as well. All this man really knew that he was not the only person working to the final goal, he just didn't know who they were. So many things went unknown, but he knew if he tried to work the pieces together, he and his family wouldn't make it out alive.

He hadn't known what he was getting into when he got into it. And now it was too late to get out.

The man turns and walks into the glass building with the gargoyles outside. Another man with a tie including sailboats stood waiting for him. His red hair was in curls usually, but today it was slicked back with a comb. "Kids doing okay?" The first man asked him.

"Pretty good, yours?"

"Mary just got out of the hospital, had a broken leg."

The second man shook his head. "Let's get going then, huh?"

"After you." The first man encouraged. And so both of them walked to the elevator that took them up twenty flights to the top. When they were escorted from the elevator to the offices, they did not speak a word. They knew the rule of only speaking when spoken to.

"I'm sure you got the goal ?" The speaker at the desk asked.

"Yes." Both men nodded.

"Good. Today's the day. Follow it through and you will get rewarded."

…

"Thursday's are the worst day of the week." Chrissy grumbled as she leaned over her runners. I slipped off my blouse and threw it into my gym locker. I turned around with my rugby jersey on.

"Why do you say that?" I asked her as I unbuttoned my jeans and shimmied out of them. Chrissy looked up at me and smiled.

"Because you have to go through the whole day knowing that Friday is so close."

I smiled. "Wouldn't Wednesday be the worst then, because you have to wait two days until Friday?"

"You've got a point."

We both laughed as we walked out of the change rooms and into the muddy field. Heavy rain had started to come down that morning and it had lifted up to the point where there was only a moist haze across the lands. But lots of mud. It was just after four, but most of the school had stayed behind to watch the girls rugby game. "Well Captain, what's the itinerary for today?" Michelle asked me as I approached our side of the stands where the rest of our team was waiting.

"To win."

"How was your Wednesday anyway?" Chrissy asked me as I head to the time out table for a water bottle.

"It was… rather enjoyable in parts."

"And disturbing in others?"

"Exactly." I scrunched my nose. "But it was good to have my family with me for a night. Megan didn't have to be there." Chrissy reached out and turned me around.

"Megan showed up?"

"Yup." I rolled my eyes. "Don't ask."

"Oh I won't. I'll let my imagination make up the good stuff." She started to giggle. I shook my head and headed back to the team. "What a bitch, though." She murmured.

"Fang seems to like her." I said.

"Fang also seems to like you. Hopefully he doesn't like Megan because she reminds him of you."

"Don't ever say that." I said. "I am nothing like Megan."

"Do your job, Max!" The coach hollered at me. I nodded and called the team over to give them a run through of today's game plan.

The game went by like any other game and I wasn't surprised when I found out that we had the odds of winning. We did win and the crowd cheered. When I looked up, I saw that the crowd had not dwindled because of the mud and rain, instead there were more students and parents then when the game started. I was so tired when the game was over that I fell back onto the muddy grass. I was already covered in mud, so it didn't matter if I get a bit more dirty. I closed my eyes and let the rain and the shouting drift over me. Until I could no longer feel the rain anymore. I looked up to see Angel's face in my view. She had a huge smile on her face.

"You won, Max!"

"I know. Let me sleep now."

"In the mud?" She scrunched up her nose in distaste.

"Yes, in the mud." I answered closing my eyes. "I'm too tired to move anywhere."

"Want me to ask Fang to carry you?"

I sat up quickly. "No! Fang's here?"

"Yup. He's was here the whole time. I felt sorry for him sitting by himself so I went and sat with him."

"Megan wasn't with him."

She shook her head, making her pigtails bounce back and forth, "nope." I felt elated, but I made sure I kept my feelings to myself.

"Where is he now?" I asked, looking around. I couldn't see him at all.

"I donno. He was still there when I came down. Now he's gone."

"Oh." disappointment. What was wrong with him? God, what was wrong with me? Why did I care so much? I knew Fang had this pull over me, but I hadn't felt it in such a long time that I thought it vanished. I looked up into Ella's face as she came across the field.

"I think this is a call for Milkshakes." She grinned. I smiled back, "sure. The team's going over to the Drive-in for ice-cream and we can go too."

…

As the building stood staring down at him, the man with the airplane tie did not let it intimidate him. He waited quietly for the specific time limit delivered to him, and without another thought turned around and left the university alone. The science building growing farther and farther behind him. Once he was at a safe distance he turned around and watched as the building suddenly set fire, and all its materials were safely away at the head person's buildings.

…

This was pretty much just a filler chapter. The next chapter is the party! Yay. With Fang. And it will be posted sooner. promise


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This chapter dedicated to Colin, because you begged me to write for this one instead of any of my other ones. 

Song of the moment: Blue Moon of Kentucky by Elvis Presley.. Because I had this song in my head while writing this entire chapter.

Chapter Six

Tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day of my party. Because it is the final day before my mother comes home. Besides, if she finds out about my party-- well it was all Ella's idea. Or maybe I could blame it on Total. That dog does like his tequila. Perfect.

I found my way to school Friday morning with a smile on my face. I was excited for the next night. But I was even more to see Jake there. He's the guy from the store, in case you forgot. I was beginning to forget what he looked like, so I hoped he would show. 

Arriving at school, I was slightly late, so there was a rush of students entering the school. A couple of them patted me on the back and yelled from across the hallway that they couldn't wait until my party. I just waved and smiled back.

Iggy was waiting for me at my locker. He had an impassive look on his face. I tapped his shoulder to let me know I was there, and he slid over to his right to give me room in order to unlock my locker to get my books. He didn't talk, so I went about getting ready for math class. He still didn't talk, or even really move a muscle, until I closed the door and turned to look at him.

"How was your night?" He asked, trying to find a way to start the conversation.

"Alright." I murmured. "I won the game, did--"

"Yeah, Fang told me."

"How was your night?" He asked, trying to find a way to start the conversation.

"Alright." I murmured. "I won the game, did--"

"Yeah, Fang told me."

"Oh. Well that was nice of him. I didn't see you there." He had his face turned facing the hallway; listening.

"It wouldn't have been very entertaining to listen to a hundred people cheer to something I don't know even happened." He smiled. "Besides, all that noise gives me a headache, when I can just get the play by play from the Gasman later on."

"I didn't see him there either." I added as the bell for first class rang above us. He just shook his head, his smile vanishing. Alright, I was just going to have to put it out there.

"Can I ask you what is going on, Igs?" I said as people began pushing past. 

"I've got to get to class. I'll talk to you later, Max." He started to walk away, keeping his head down and his fingers trailing the lockers. It was amazing that he hadn't walked into anybody yet. Usually he made it to class before the bell so that he didn't have to get confused like this. I walked after him, grabbing his hand. He didn't stop, but pulled his fingers away from mine. 

"Iggy, just let me walk you to class." I said, reaching out for his hand again. He pulled back. 

"I can do it, Max. I'm not a child. I know how to walk. Besides, people might take your pity as something else." He began walking again and someone rushed right in front of him. I had to stop him as his head flew back and his legs stiffened. I grabbed his hand again, but this time I held on tight. He took in a deep breath, but he waited. Soon, there were fewer people, and then as if by magic, everything was quiet. We had a couple minutes before the national anthem was due to play. "You can let go now." I murmured.

I did.

"I don't know what you are talking about; pity." I whispered. "Is that why you think I'm friends with you, because I pity you?"

He didn't answer. 

"Igs, has your mind clouded or something. All the years we were all together before we even came to this stupid school. And you have the nerve." I was hurt, really I was.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." He said, his eyebrows coming together. "You should get to class."

"Talk to me, Iggy. Tell me what's wrong."

"Everyone's moved on. Everyone's forgotten. Nobody has even bothered to notice--" He was interrupted by a cell phone ringing. I patted his arm and then started rummaging through my pockets. I pulled out my phone and looked at the caller display. I sighed and then looked up at Iggy. "It's okay.. I've got to get to class. What do you have to do now?" 

"Save the world." I murmured as I turned around and headed back to my locker to dump my stuff.

…

I wasn't as happy anymore as I walked into the white hall and waited for further instruction. This was how it worked. I get "the call", then I go to the base. I had no idea what kind of base this was, but I was pretty sure it had something to do with the fabulous government and those who run it. Then I flash to the funny looking guards my funny looking ID card that was pretty much in another language. I mean, the card is in English, but geek English. I'm getting off topic now. Okay, so once I am on base, I take the long walk to the other side of the base, past all the buildings and closed-blackened windows.

Then I enter the largest building, also made of dark glass. The kind of glass where they can see you, but you can't see them. I would use the glass in interrogation rooms as an example, but usually you can't see through those windows when you press your face against them. I've tried with the glass building, and yeah, I can see inside. But it just looks really dark. 

Once I walk into the door, everything is not dark, but actually really really white. And its all you can see is an elevator with no up or down buttons, and a guard standing by waiting to keep his watchful eye on me. And then I wait, like I am doing now. Until the Boss comes downstairs to escort me up. 

The elevator dinged a few moments later. I was having a staring contest with the guard when the doors opened and the Boss walked out. 

"Whose winning?" He asked in his fatherly tone-- the kind of tone that I didn't trust but had to. It reminded me of a certain other father figure. 

"I don't know. It would help if he wasn't wearing reflective shades. For all I know, he could be sleeping."

"Are you, Officer?" He asked. The guard simply smiled. 

"I totally won." I said as I stood up from the floor and made my way into the elevator. You always cheat with those darn glasses. The guard was still smiling as the door closed and the Boss and I made our way up. And my was it a long way. "You guys should totally think of getting music put in here." I said. The Boss laughed. I bit the inside of my cheek and bounced my head to the music within it. I started tapping my hand on my thigh. 

"What are you listening to?"

"The radio in my head. Right now its playing Elvis." I answered back. The eleavtor stopped and opened then. Mr. Boss Man placed his hand on the small of my back as we walked through a few cubicles to his office at the other end of the room. He held the door open for me after passing his secretary-- the little pretty woman-- who smiled and then looked back down at her computer. Mr. Boss opened another door for me to pass and then he sat down at the desk. It was a pretty big room. All old and mahogany with a big desk and a big book case and a big window behind the Boss. He motioned for me to sit down. 

"In a minute." I walked to the window and looked down. Smiling, I stepped up onto the window ledge and spread my arms out against the glass, looking down. "All I need is the wind beneath my wings." 

"There may or may not be flying involved with what we need you to do next." I turned around, hoping down and making my way to the uncomfortable chair in front of his desk. 

"Spill."

"There's been an attack at-"

"The University, I know."

"So you knew you'd be called today?"

"Well I didn't really know it was an attack. They said it was just a malfunction in one of the labs." I watched his face, the Boss's grey eyebrows stayed still. His eyes watched me carefully. "But that was just what they want us to think." I tapped my forehead and then leaned back in the chair. "Gotcha. So.. You want me to catch these guys then?"

"In a matter of words, yes. But it's more difficult then that."

Intrigued, I sat forward with my palms on my knees. "You've got my full attention now."

"Good." He smiled. "You won't be going back to school today." I shrugged my shoulders. "Here's what I need you to do…"

AN: over 1500 words. Yay! I was intending it to be shorter, but then I got carried away at the end. J Tell me what you think, of course. What will happen next? 


End file.
